Imaginary Ties
by alias093001
Summary: Prince James may have died, but he lived on as a spirit; watching over his brother to atone for some of his own mistakes. When Regina's curse took effect, James did the only thing he could: he followed his niece through the wardrobe. Twenty-eight years later, Emma's entrance into Storybrooke comes with a revelation; her imaginary friend from childhood is her father's twin brother.
1. Prologue: Twin Sons

This is a story I've been wanting to write for a very long time. Because I was always interested in the idea that Prince Charming had a twin.

* * *

**Prologue: Twin Sons  
**

The last thing James remembered was being stabbed in the chest after proving himself to King Midas. But, as he looked around, the prince found that his body was lying on an altar. Father and several of the guards were watching over him, mourning his loss. "Goodbye, my son," Father said.

If he was meant to be dead – the guards were carrying his body away – how was James still around? How was he watching this? Something to look into later. But, for now, he wondered how his father was going to deal with the dragon that plagued Midas's kingdom. It seemed as if a guard wondered that as well. "Your Majesty, there is no time to grieve. If Midas learns he is dead, he will find another warrior to slay his dragon and we will never see an ounce of his gold," the guard said.

Father nodded. "Yes, yes. The kingdom must survive."

"So what are we to do?" the guard asked.

That was a good question. James watched from the front of the room, almost as if he were hovering in the room. "I have asked for help. It should be here soon," Father informed the guard.

A strange figure, like a demon, appeared behind the occupants of the room. If James was still alive, his sword would already be drawn and pressed up against the creature's neck. However, Father did no such thing. He merely grimaced at the sight at the demonic figure, when he – it might have been a demonic-looking creature, but James knew it was a male – spoke: "Oh, it's here."

"Leave us," Father said imperiously.

An order from one of the guards came and it did not take long before Father and the demonic-creature were left alone. The demon spoke: "So this is how you treat my gifts? You really must be more careful."

"He was not a gift. He was my son," Father said gruffly.

"A son I gave you," the demon pointed out.

Wait…what?

"In a deal we made. You did me no favors," Father – was he? – said.

The demon nodded in agreement. "Yes, yes, I did. Shame you and the queen couldn't conceive a child on your own. My price for that was a pittance. But now that she's gone, well, I assume that conceiving another heir is out of the question – let alone a dragon slayer," he stated, grinning maliciously.

What the hell had James walked into? Father – if he could still call him that – eyed the demon warily. "Then let's do another deal," he said. "Bring him back. I need my son to do this. I'll give you anything."

"Anything?" the demon asked.

"What do you want?" _Father _wondered.

James was almost afraid to know.

The demon smiled gleefully. It was almost as if he did not expect to get what he wanted. Well, James sure as hell did not plan on acquiescing to his demands. Not given what he now knew about his own father. Or, adopted father, he supposed. "There's a magic wand I desire. It belongs to a certain fairy godmother, whose patron to your family. And I want to know her whereabouts."

Out of sheer desperation for the kingdom (they were in great need of Midas's gold), _Father _agreed to the demon's request. "Done. Now tell me – how do I bring my son back to slay the dragon?" he asked.

The demon let out a hollow laugh. In the pit of his stomach, James already knew the answer. "Bring him back? Oh, no, that's out of the question. He's dead. Magic can do much, but not that," he mocked.

"But you just said —" _Father _protested.

"Nothing about resurrection," the demon countered.

"Then, my kingdom is lost. I'm alone," _Father _said.

However, the demon did not back down. "Oh, dear. Oh, dearie dearie dear," he murmured. "Did I not tell you, that I could have your son slay the dragon? And am I not a man of my word?"

"I thought you said he was gone forever?" _Father _insisted.

"Oh, that he is. But his brother…" the demon began.

"His what?" _Father _– and James – questioned.

"His twin brother. Did I not mention there was another?" he asked.

There was…there was another? He had a brother? Oh, if only James met his brother – he wanted to assume that it was his twin; that was the only way that Midas would be fooled by this charade – prior to his death. James would have had some fun with that knowledge; and certainly would have kept it to himself. _Father _did not know. It would have made life far more interesting than anything he had been through while he was growing up. Well, if James was lingering around as a spirit, he might as well have checked on this supposed brother of his. James wanted to be sure that this brother of his was up to the challenge of being a prince – and heir to the kingdom.

There wasn't much to do as a spirit, so James followed the demonic creature to a small farm on the outskirts of the kingdom. A young man – his identical twin – was tending to the sheep. A shepherd? Was a shepherd seriously going to become the prince? That was the only answer that made sense. As James watching the scene play out before him, he watched as a middle-aged woman approached his twin. His brother's mother, James supposed. His birth mother, if he thought about it.

"Mother! How was the market?" his twin asked.

"It was…interesting," the woman said.

Interesting. That was not really the best way to describe things. Not as far as James could tell. However, he was but an unseen observer in these proceedings. He had no say in the matter. "Interesting?" his twin asked, eyeing his mother cautiously. "Normally you come back cursing the prices."

The woman waved it off, trying not to make a big deal. James could see right through that, however. "Oh, well, that's still the case. But this time, I had a very interesting talk with the grain merchant."

James could practically see where his twin's mother – his birth mother – was headed with this conversation. It was something that _Father _planned on doing had he not died. The woman was attempting to give her son (her remaining son, James thought bitterly) a chance at happiness. At least, that's what she thought she was doing. James wasn't so sure that his twin appreciated such a thing.

"Grain? We don't need any grain," his twin insisted.

The woman sighed, looking at her son. "He has a daughter. She's ready for marriage. He thinks the two of you would make a great couple," she explained. James scoffed. He didn't think that it would.

"Mother…" the young man started.

"I know, I know. I hate myself for even bringing it up," she said.

"Let me guess – she has a dowry that will save the farm?" he stated.

"We are running out of options," his mother pleaded.

The young man sighed. He did not appreciate this. "Mother, please. As poor as we are, love is one thing I can afford. I will find a way to save this farm, but I won't do it by marrying for riches. When I marry, I want it to be because I choose to spend the rest of my life with someone I love."

"When are you going to learn? You can't have everything," she warned.

That was very true. James learned that at a young age. Though he was a royal, the chances of him getting everything he ever wanted were slim to none. Duty came first. It always would. And, if that demon was meant to appear – James was sure that he would – his twin (whatever his name was; he wasn't really sure) would have to go through this as well. It was just how things were meant to be.

James wanted to believe that his twin would have a good life masquerading as him, but it looked as if he was more content with the simple way of life. If he agreed to the charade, his twin would have to make a great adjustment to his life. It was a different way of life. It would take its toll on him.

"Or perhaps he can," a voice said.

James stiffened. That was him. That was the demon. Oh, how he longed to get rid of that monster. It was because of him that James never got the chance to know his twin brother. And, now…his twin was being dragged into this as well. It wasn't fair to anyone. Especially to him. It wasn't right.

* * *

**Author's Note: The next few chapters of this story will focus on James. Chapter three or four will be when Emma makes an appearance.  
**


	2. Chapter 1: Goliath Mission

Thanks to all those who followed, favorited, and reviewed. I was surprised by the amount of interest in a story about James. He's a character with a lot of potential, but so little has ever been revealed about him. Though he is portrayed to be a villainous sort of person in the show, I have wondered if that was simply because of George's influence. Nature versus nurture.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Goliath Mission  
**

Watching his twin (whose name was David) and his mother talk about what happened in the past made James angry. He wanted to rip that imp's life away from him. For denying him the chance to know his brother. James knew that he made some bad choices in his life; now that he was dead, the _once-_prince could see some of the mistakes he made. But, if he had known David – as he was supposed to – James wanted to believe that things could have been different. David would have made him a better person. James's life was good while living as a prince; but, under different circumstances, he could have grown up with David. It could have been so much better than it was.

"A twin brother? And you gave him to that man?" David accused.

David was acting just as James would. However, David seemed to show a certain amount of restraint. He was angry, yes; but, it did not appear as if he was ready to kill the demon that tore James away from his biological parents. Well, each brother had their own reasons to be angry. How they dealt with that anger was something based upon how each of them happened to be raised.

"We were poor – barely surviving – then, he came along with an offer. One of you for the farm," the woman explained. She looked at her son sadly. Was there a hint of regret in there? Did she feel bad for what was done all those years ago? Oh, James certainly hoped so. Though he would never get the chance to speak with his biological mother, James did not want to forgive her unless there was regret. The woman – and his biological father – gave him up so that their farm would survive. Only a few minutes before the demon appeared, she was suggesting that David marry the grain merchant's daughter so that her dowry could be used to save the family farm. The woman was doing what she did all those years ago, when James went off to become a prince.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" David asked.

Bio-mom shook her head sadly. "The deal forbade us from ever speaking of it. Your father regretted the decision the minute that man took your brother. He carried the guilt with him to his grave."

So, bio-dad regretted it. But, did she?

James never got an answer to his question. Instead, the demon decided to butt his way into the conversation. "Hate to interrupt this tender moment." James snorted. "Time is of the essence."

"Mother, wait in the house while I deal with this," David ordered; there was a dark timbre to his voice. The woman nodded and headed back inside their small house. "What do you want from me?"

James wished it could be that simple. But, it wasn't. It could never be that simple. _Father _had to make things more complicated. James wished he could communicate with the living; he wished he could warn David about what he was getting himself into by interacting with this strange demon. "Oh, not me, dear," the demon warned him. "The king. He needs a prince to slay a dragon."

"I'm not a dragon slayer," David objected.

No, his younger brother – he assumed that David was younger – was nothing more than a shepherd. It would be a large adjustment for David; of that, James was sure. And, it sounded as if the demon felt the same way. "No, but your brother was," the demon explained. This should not be happening right now. "This new found kinship will be your salvation. Simply play the part. The king's knights will take care of everything else. All you must do, is deliver the dragon's head to Midas."

"What's in it for you?" David demanded.

"What's in it for me is my business," he insisted. Not that James was ever going to believe that. "You should be asking yourself what's in it for you. You do this, your poor mother, well…the king is going to make sure she never wants for anything ever again. Your farm will be saved and you, should you survive, you shall come home the conquering hero. Now, don't tell me you don't want that?"

"I don't have a choice, do I?" David asked.

James winced. The demon offered up the perfect reason for David to take the deal. And, he would. It was obvious. "Oh, everyone has a choice, dearie. Just make sure it's the right one," he said.

* * *

He didn't want his brother to do this. David didn't deserve to go through this. It was meant to be _his _job to slay the dragon. But, he couldn't. James could only watch as David charged into this unprepared. There was no way that David could ever know what he was getting into. It was a dangerous thing to do.

There was a lot that went into being a prince, things that David would not know without having lived through it. Knowing that, James was afraid that his brother would make a mistake; that Midas would discover the ruse and back out on the promise he made to aid the kingdom. _Father _would not take it well if the ruse was discovered; he was counting on David's participation to ensure the survival of his kingdom. But, could he pull it off? Was it even possible?

James watched as his brother looked at his reflection through the shield he was holding. While he was admiring himself – how different he looked to the shepherd from before – Midas approached David. "There he is – our savior! The man who is going to tear the dragon limb from limb." The sword that Midas turned to gold (back when James was alive and preparing to slay the dragon) was pulled from its sheath. He seemed to be looking at it sadly. "You do this, and you'll be a legend."

To be honest, he'd be even more of a legend if Midas ever discovered that James was dead and that the dragon slayer would turn out to be nothing more than a simple shepherd. But, that was never going to happen. As far as he could tell, there would never be a moment in which _Father _would allow David to speak of his past as a shepherd, growing up on that small farm with his mother.

Midas wandered away, allowing one of the knights to approach David. "Here – let me," the knight said, observing how David put on his armor. "You fastened it wrong. Here – give me that."

"How will I fight? How will I protect myself?" David asked.

The knight sighed, shaking his head. "You won't. You will stay outside the cave while we kill the dragon," he said. It sounded as if this was one of the few knights aware of the switch; that David was masquerading about the kingdom as _Prince James. _That might keep David alive. It might be enough to keep _Father _from losing another heir due to this quest. "If you don't come out of this alive, Midas won't give our kingdom any gold. You might have the title of hero, but not the job."

The knight had a point. David had not been trained for this. He was a shepherd. The chances if his survival were slim; at least so far that, if he did it on his own, he was sure to die. Off in the distance, the dragon's roar could be heard and James grew afraid for the sake of the twin he never truly knew.

* * *

A good hour later, James found himself following his brother and the other knights up the mountain, where the dragon was lying in wait. It was a narrow mountain trail, which only served to make James even more nervous for the sake of his brother. Being here on this mountain made the whole thing real; there was an even greater chance of David dying, of him joining James on this spiritual plane. At least, that's what he assumed this place was. He wasn't really sure what was going on.

As much as James wanted to know how any of this was possible – how he was floating about the Enchanted Forest, watching events play out as nothing more than a silent observer – there was too much going on. His brother was in danger. _That _was more important than learning why he was unable to rest in peace as with other spirits. It was true that he was the only spirit dealing with this predicament – he had not seen any other spirits floating around – but, maybe he could do something.

In life, James was a horrible person, caring only for himself and what _he _wanted. He was a selfish and rotten prince. Maybe in death, the prince would be able to do something for the good of someone else. Like protecting David. Because he would be damned if he was unable to save his brother. The kingdom would not survive if it lost a _second _prince. Not so soon after James perished.

The group made their way to the entrance of the dragon's cave. One of the knights stopped David from going any further. "The dragon's lair is through there. You stay here. We'll be back," he stated.

"_Thank god,_" James muttered.

It was good to see that the knights were willing to protect David. It didn't matter that he was nothing more than a substitute for James. What mattered was that David would not perish in this battle. Father forced David into this; he would _not _lead what amounted to his second chance to his death.

The group split up and only two knights were left in David's company. For some time, they were standing around waiting for the rest of their party. It was too quiet. But then, James was a spirit; it wasn't like he could talk to anyone these days. "Did you know him well?" David asked.

"Who?" the knight asked.

"My brother, the prince," David answered.

James winced. So he was not the only one who wanted to know about his brother. David's curiosity was inevitable. Why wouldn't he want to know what James was like during life?

"Yeah, we knew him. He's the bravest man I ever met," he nodded.

For a moment, the spirit thought that one of his knights would begin to speak ill of the dead. James would have understood the reason for what was said about him; he was not a good person and he accepted that. But, it sounded as if the knights had more honor than that. They would not speak ill of him, not in front of David. That was good. James did not want his brother to think ill of him.

Wondering what was happening to the other knights, James's spirit floated up to the cave. A torrent of flames could be seen, accompanied by the screams of the knights. They were dying. They were dying and there was nothing James could do to help them. David and the other two knights were the only ones who could; and the odds were not in their favor. Not after what happened to the others.

"They need our help!" David insisted.

His brother tried running towards the cave, only to be held back by the knights who stayed behind. "We stay here," the knight countered, giving David a warning look. "Our orders are clear."

"People are dying," David tried, struggling.

"Don't move! Hey, stay back!" the knight yelled.

To James's surprise, his brother was able to pull out of the knights' grip and run towards the cave. Following David, the prince could see that one of the knights was lying at the entrance of the cave. His legs were on fire. David dragged the knight away from the cave, away from the danger. It was almost foolhardy. The dragon made an appearance, flying out of the cave. A clunking sound could be heard.

"Where's your sword?" David demanded.

David never got an answer. The dragon interrupted by flying towards them, attacking them with a burst of flames. To avoid it, the pair ducked down behind a rock, escaping uninjured. Hoping to get another crack at the duo, the dragon circled overhead and tried to get rid of the people he thought were encroaching on his territory. "Stay here," David ordered the injured knight.

A protest died on the knight's lips as David emerged from behind the rock and grabbed the fallen sword of another knight. James, however, could see that it was still hot; hot enough to burn David's hands. He dropped the sword for a moment and was forced to dodge yet another attack was launched, one that David dodged, thankfully. David maneuvered himself to a nearby crevice and headed towards it, rescuing a sword on the way. The dragon followed, getting stuck on the way.

"You didn't see that coming, did you?" David asked.

James stared at his brother. He did it. He was able to slay the dragon. A shepherd. A simple shepherd was able to do what even the knights of the kingdom could not. He didn't know if it was luck or skill, but David was able to survive. And so, James watched as his brother cut the dragon's head off.

* * *

James still couldn't believe that David was able to slay the dragon. He didn't know how it was possible for his brother to do this, but a part of him didn't care either. David was alive. He was alive and a hero to Midas. Not that Midas knew it was anyone other than James, which was incredibly unfortunate.

There was a small group of people gathered around the dragon's head. Midas. Father. David. A handful of the guards. They all watched as Midas turned the dragon's head into gold. It was enough to save the kingdom, enough to save the kingdom. "He has done it," Father declared, speaking to both Midas and the guards. "Everything you asked for and more. My son battled the dragon and prevailed."

"Bring it to the palace. Put it between the chimera and the mapinguari," Midas said.

As that was being done, Father leaned over to speak with David. There was a conspiratorial look in the man's eye; one that James did not like seeing. "We did it. We pulled it off."

"Yes. Now how much longer before I can return home?" David asked.

"That's a discussion not for now," Father warned.

Midas eventually brought the focus back to him. "From this day forth, may that beast's head be a reminder to us of the valiant warrior who killed it. The bravest, most noble prince I have ever met," he said, grinning broadly in David's direction. "You have earned my utmost respect."

"We treasure that respect, King Midas. Just as we respect your treasure," Father said.

"Yes, yes," Midas nodded. "You were promised gold and gold you shall have. But, I did not get to where I am by thinking small. I stand before you now because I dared to dream big. I was not just looking for a dragon slayer. I was looking for the strongest warrior in the land. A hero. Someone who could unite the kingdoms. Someone I would be proud to call family. Bring her!"

A young blonde woman entered the room.

James knew where this was going.

"Gentlemen," Midas said. "May I present my daughter, Abigail. Beyond gold – beyond anything – I value her most. I promised her I would only give her hand in marriage when I could find a companion worthy of her. And now, I have." He gestured over to where David was standing. As James suspected, Midas was suggesting a political alliance between the two kingdoms.

"He killed the dragon?" Abigail asked. Midas nodded. "I guess he'll do."

"And so, Prince James, I offer you my daughter's hand in marriage," Midas said.

Based on the conversation David had with his mother before that demon, James was unsurprised by his brother's decision to decline the offer. Or, at least he tried to. "King Midas, I am humbled by your generous offer, but I cannot honestly say —" David began before Father stopped him.

"My son – always so humble," Father said. James snorted. Yeah, right. Humble was the last thing he was. Father went to hug David, whispering something in his ear. "If you say anything but yes, you will be responsible for the destruction of everyone and everything in our kingdom. You will marry this girl, or I will kill you. I will kill your mother. I will turn that farm to ash. Do you understand me? Now take your father's wisdom – follow it. I know you'll make the right decision."

"Yes…Father," David murmured.

"You were saying, Prince James," Midas prompted.

David paused for a moment, as if he was deciding how to proceed. James didn't like this, however; he did not like that Father was attempting to blackmail David into doing what he wanted. "I would be honored to marry your daughter, to unite our kingdoms with this union," David said.

"Excellent," Midas said. "Let us celebrate."

The celebration of David's (James, as far as Midas and Abigail appeared to be concerned) engagement to Princess Abigail lasted well into the night. David appeared to be pleased by what was happening, but James knew better. He could see behind the mask David wore while he was in the kingdom. So, James was unsurprised to see his brother saddle a horse and ride out to his mother's farm once he was left on his own. "Mother!" David called, dismounting the horse.

The woman emerged from the house. "Oh, you're back! You're alive!"

"Yes. I did it," David confirmed.

The woman hugged her son. "Are you hurt? I've been so worried."

"I'm fine, mother, really," David assured her.

She pulled away to look at him. "Oh, look at you! Look at you, you… You look like a… Like a… Oh, you look like a prince! Come inside – I'll make us some supper. You should see the house, the farm. The king is going to take care of us. He's already started." She started to head into the house, but Prince Charming did not follow her. David's mother turned to look at her son. "What? What's wrong?"

There was a sad look on the young man's face. David seemed resigned to what he was being asked to do. "Midas wants to unite the kingdoms," David explained. "By marrying me to his daughter."

"What?" his mother exclaimed.

"It makes the grain merchant's dowry look like sheep dung," David said.

James didn't like any of this. Father should not have been doing this to David. He should not be bribing or blackmailing David into doing as he wanted; all for the sake of saving the kingdom.

"No," the woman – what was her name – said. "You were right to turn down that offer, as you must this one, too. Every day you've been gone, has shown me it was shameful of me to ever encourage you otherwise. Your freedom to choose is more important than anything. I'll give up the farm."

"No," David insisted.

"They can't force you," she argued.

Unfortunately, his biological mother was wrong. She had no idea what was happening. "Yes, they can," David sighed. "Because of our ruse, Midas can never really know who I am, which…"

"We can't ever see each other again," she realized.

"Yes," David nodded.

As far as James was concerned, none of this was even remotely fair to David. He only agreed to help Father conceal that James was dead. To have to give up his own life, to continue the charade; it wasn't right. If there was a way for him to do so, James would give Father a piece of his mind.

"Then don't do it – run away," his mother pleaded.

"I can't. They will kill you," David argued.

"I lose you either way," she countered. "At least I'll know you'll be happy."

But, it was too late. David could not go back on his word. James knew that Midas would surely declare war if that happened. "I already accepted Midas' offer. I didn't come here for advice, mother. I came here to say goodbye. There was too much at stake. I couldn't let the kingdom suffer on my account. I couldn't let them hurt you. You know, you were right about one thing – can't have everything."

That was true enough. As David had been forced to learn during the last few days. It was why James would have surely sought out his brother (if he knew about his twin) so that they could switch places. For the sake of getting a chance to unwind, James would have switched places with him. He could have handled living on a farm. It might be a slight adjustment, but James could have lived with that. It would have been a welcome distraction to his normal princely duties.

In response to her son's decision, the woman removed a ring from her finger. "My boy," she murmured. "My sweet, sweet boy. Give this to your wife to be." She handed the ring over to her son.

As lovely a gesture as that was, it seemed as if David did not want to take it. "No, no I don't love her," he insisted. Yeah, he made that very clear. "I don't even know her. I…I can't take this."

She did not appear willing to accept that; just as stubborn as her son was. "Just because you don't know her, doesn't mean you won't grow to love her. True love follows this ring wherever it goes, my son. I had it with your father; I've had it as your mother, now you will have it. Take it."

"No, no," David said.

Mother – in his mind, he supposed it would be acceptable to call her that – forced the ring into David's hand. "Take it, and I'll know. Even if I never see you again, I'll know you'll find love. I'll know you'll be happy."

* * *

Watching as preparations were made for a trip to Midas's kingdom was the last thing that James wanted to see. He prepared to watch as his brother lived his own life; lived a life that made him happy. David took Abigail by the hand; and the two walked over to where Midas and Father were standing. Midas looked at the pair of them fondly. He seemed genuinely excited by this match. "Let this mark the beginning of a new era – of a new kingdom. United and strong," Midas said.

"An era of mutual prosperity," Father agreed.

"Abigail. James. As I stay to work out the particulars of our new land with King George, go to your new home at my palace," Midas said. "We'll be along shortly and the celebration will be beyond your dreams."

Probably bigger than the one that was held here.

"Thank you, daddy. I trust that you know best," Abigail said.

While Abigail was talking with Midas, Father took David aside to speak with him privately. It had James worried about what more was to be said; what Father would do to David in order to get his way. "I'm glad you made the right decision, son," he said, clapping David on the shoulder.

"Thank you…father," David said.

They shared a brief handshake – it was a very awkward handshake, to be sure – before Abigail walked over to them, pulling David over to the carriage. "Come – I'm tired of waiting," she said.

"Well then, our journey shall begin!" David exclaimed. He grimaced slightly, looking at the carriage that awaited to carry them to Midas's kingdom. There was no way that he could be happy about this. Not in the very least. After everything that was said to Mother before they were ripped away from one another by that accursed demon, James knew that David could not be happy with Abigail. There was something missing between them. A spark, he supposed. So, James was incredibly surprised to hear what David had to say next: "I'd thought we might take the scenic route."

The scenic route? Why spend more time with someone he didn't love?

"Smile, son. You're on the road to true love," Father told him.

The pair headed into the carriage and began their journey to Midas's kingdom. At one point, the carriage began traversing a dense forest. Although, James found it strange that there would be a dark-haired young woman standing in the trees. What in the world was she doing there?

* * *

**Author's Note: I couldn't help but end the chapter with a cameo from Snow. She'll be around for a proper introduction in the next chapter, as I lead up to the curse and James's appearances during Emma's childhood.  
**


	3. Chapter 2: Troll Bridge

Thanks to all those who followed, favorited, and reviewed.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Troll Bridge  
**

Being a spirit would have been so much easier if he knew everything. But, being omniscient did not appear to be an option for James. So, the only thing he could do right now was sit and watch as the carriage holding his brother and Abigail made its way through the forest. The dark-haired woman he saw from before was following the carriage, but James ignored that for the moment. He was more concerned with learning how David and Abigail were able to interact with one another.

"What do you think of the view, my dear?" David asked.

Abigail sighed, looking out the window. "I've seen better. This is taking forever. I told you the Troll Road would've been quicker. And far less bumpy." David was looking out the window, almost as if he was not listening to the woman. "Are you even listening to me?" she asked.

"Yes, of course I am," David nodded.

James doubted that he was really listening to Abigail. He didn't seem all that interested in what she had to say. A merger between Midas's kingdom and theirs was sure to lead to a loveless marriage.

"_Whoa, whoa_!" the driver of the carriage called out.

"Now what?" Abigail grumbled.

The carriage jerked to a stop and David quickly stepped out to investigate the situation. James followed his brother, wondering what could have happened to cause a delay in the journey. Upon stepping out there, James could see that there was a tree lying in the path the carriage was traveling. "Worry not – it's but a fallen tree. Fellas? Shall we?" he questioned, looking at a few of the guards.

David started examining the base of the tree. James looked as well, but he found that he could not tell what was going on. Not from where he stood. "My Lord? What is it?" one of the guards asked.

David pressed a hand to the base of the tree, running his fingers over where the tree's base now ended. "These markings. This tree didn't fall – it's been cut. It's an ambush," he realized.

Not long after those words were uttered, a scream could be heard from the carriage and David hurried back with the guards on his heels. "Sir!" the guards yelled. James could see someone running away from the carriage. Could it have been the woman who was standing in the trees?

"Guards! Stop, thief! Help me!" Abigail yelled.

Upon mounting one of the horses, David chased after the thief, intending on getting his things back. Apparently, there was a bag sitting in the carriage, one that was no longer there. It took some time, but David was able to catch up to the thief, tackling this person to the ground. "Show your face, you coward!" He was surprised to realize, of course, that he was looking at a young woman. "You're…a girl."

"Woman," she – the woman from the trees – corrected.

Honestly, David should have known better. But, there was a tone to his brother's voice that did not seem right. It seemed out of place. Ever since the carriage left Father's kingdom, James could tell that his brother was not in a very good place. David was living a life that he did not want. Why, it was a life that even James would not have wanted. It was David who had to go through this though. David who resigned himself to this fate; to never living his life the way that _he _wanted.

While David seemed lost in thought, the young woman grabbed a nearby rock and threw it at David. She mounted her horse and hurried away (heading deeper into the forest) as David recovered from the shot. "You can't hide from me! Wherever you are, I will find you!" David yelled.

* * *

Rather than heading back to the carriage, David headed deeper into the forest. It seemed as if his brother was intent on getting his stolen property back. James wasn't sure why as he watched David set the trap for his mysterious female bandit. The spirit accepted that he was never going to know his brother as well as he should have. But, this seemed to be more than that. Although, James was certain that it had nothing to do with Abigail. To the outside observer, it might; however, James saw through that charade. He saw how David interacted with Mother, not to mention what he said he wanted when it came to romance. No, this wasn't about Abigail. It couldn't be.

David lay in wait for the bandit. Not wanting to do the same, James floated over to watch the bandit; she started collecting several items and placed them in a bag. A necklace containing a small bottle was placed around her neck before slinging the bag over her shoulder and heading outside. The bandit did not walk too far before was caught up in David's net. His brother revealed himself, laughing harshly at her plight. Now _that _sounded nothing like his brother. What in the world was going on? "I told you I'd find you. No matter what you do, I will always find you."

"Is this the only way you can catch a woman? By entrapping her?" she asked.

"It's the only way to catch thieving scum," David countered.

"Aren't you a real _prince charming_?" she snarled.

"I have a name, you know," David said.

From her place in the net, the bandit shrugged. "Don't care. Charming suits you." This woman was interesting. Far more interesting than Abigail ever was. "Now cut me down, Charming."

David, however, had no intention of doing as the bandit asked of him. Not until he got what he wanted. "I'll release you, when you return the leather pouch you stole with my jewels," David insisted.

"Not the jewelry type," the bandit said.

"Indeed. I noticed," David retorted.

"What is that supposed to mean? Are you insulting me?" she demanded.

"No, quite right," David nodded. He scoffed. "My apologies. How dare I cast aspersions at the person who robbed me? Where are my jewels?" There was that tone again. What was going on?

"I sold them," she answered.

"What?" David exclaimed.

She sold them. That didn't mean much to James. It wasn't as if there wasn't more treasure back home. Or that he would even need it. "What do you care?" the young woman demanded. "Don't you have a palace full of treasures somewhere?" Precisely. There was no reason for David to become this angry when all of it could easily be replaced. This made no sense.

"These were special," David informed her harshly. "Among them was a ring that belonged to my mother. A ring I was about to give —" David didn't need to finish his sentence. James suddenly began to understand why David would go after this bandit. He was trying to get the ring back. It was the only reminder he had of his mother, now that Father was forcing David to marry Abigail.

"The nag with the bad attitude? That's what this is about?" she asked.

"She's my fiancée," David defended.

The bandit scoffed upon hearing that bit of news. "Good luck with that. You must be getting something impressive to have agreed to that union," she countered, glaring down at David.

"Excuse me?" David demanded.

"I know how this works," the bandit said. "True love? It doesn't exist. It's all arranged marriages and business transactions. There's no such thing as love at first sight or first kiss. Let me guess – her kingdom wants to take over yours and this is, what, a last ditch effort to avoid war?"

"This is not a takeover," David argued. That was true. There was no way that it could be a takeover. "It's a merger, and quite frankly, it's none of your business. Now, this is what's going to happen."

"Mmhmm?" the bandit asked.

He was making a deal with the bandit. What caused that? James surely would have left her there. But, David was not his brother. He was more kind-hearted than James. "I'm going to cut you down and you will take me to whoever has my jewels and then, you're going to get my ring back."

"Mm-mm. Why would I do that?" she asked.

"Because you don't want me to tell anyone who you really are," David said. He pulled something out of his pocket, something that James had not seen his brother pick up. Wondering what was going on, James looked at the paper. It was a wanted poster for the young woman that was currently trapped in the net. "Snow White." So that was her name. "Help me get my ring back, or I turn you over to the Queen's forces. And I have a feeling the Queen's not as _charming_ as I am."

"Well, I wouldn't want to stand in the way of your getting true love," she grumbled. Sow White was the second person to call Abigail David's true love. But, was that true? Or, was it someone else?

David ignored her and cut Snow White down.

* * *

James followed his brother and Snow White. They were traveling in another part of the forest – away from where the carriage had been stopped. The trip was mostly made in silence, though David tried to make conversation. "I thought you weren't the jewelry type. What's that around your neck?" David asked.

"Don't worry about it," Snow White huffed.

David took the necklace off of Snow White and attempted to get a better look at it. The bottle James saw from before. That's what it was. But, why was that so significant to the young woman. What was she trying to do? The name _Snow White_; James vaguely recalled it. Mostly because of the stories that reached him and Father. He didn't remember what a lot of them were, only that there was a lot of death. Snow's mother, Queen Eva, died when she was a girl. Her father, King Leopold, died when she was nearly an adult and the princess disappeared when Queen Regina took over.

"Careful! It's a weapon," Snow White warned.

"Dust? What kind of weapon is dust?" David asked.

"Fairy dust," she answered.

"I thought that was a good thing?" David argued.

"When it comes from a good fairy," Snow White nodded. She pointed to the bottle. "This stuff? Is deadly. It transforms the most fearsome of adversaries into a form that's easily squashed."

"Then why didn't you use it on me?" David asked.

Snow White snatched the bottle away from David and put it back around her neck. "Cause you're not worth it. It's very hard to come by. I'm saving it for a special someone," she said.

"Ah, the Queen. You got a lot of anger there, don't you, Snow?" he asked.

"The charges on her posters are lies," Snow White grumbled, not bothering to look at David as they walked down the path. "It didn't stop her from sending her huntsman to rip out my heart."

"What happened?" David asked.

"Well, not everyone is a soulless royal," Snow White answered. Her tone seemed to change. "He took pity on me and let me go. I've been hiding in the forest ever since. Trying to amass enough fortune to leave this place. Escape to another realm. Somewhere isolated. Where I can never be hurt."

"Sounds lonely," David observed.

"No lonelier than an arranged marriage," she countered.

"At least I don't prey on the innocent," David accused.

Snow White sighed, looking at him. "Up until now, I've only ever stolen from the Queen," the young woman explained. "I thought your carriage was one of hers. No one else ever uses that road."

"I took the scenic route," David shrugged.

Snow White seemed to accept this. James, however, did not. He still didn't understand why his brother would willing choose to spend more time with Abigail. Not when he did not love her. "Well, lucky for me. All I'm doing, Charming, is what it takes to survive. She wants me dead."

"So, what did you do to incur that much wrath?" David asked.

"She blames me for ruining her life," Snow White said.

"Did you?" he asked her.

"Yes," the young woman nodded.

Their trek through the forest continued for some time, at least until the pair arrived at a river. Snow White looked at it appraisingly. "I'm thirsty. May I?" she asked, gesturing towards the bank.

"Sure. Make it quick," David shrugged.

Each of them took a drink from the river. However, as soon as David turned his back, Snow White hit him and pushed the prince into the water. She started digging through the bag, grabbing the empty pouch before running off. "_What does she think she's doing?_" James grumbled. The last thing that Snow White should be doing was running off like that. Not considering her fugitive status.

"Damn it!" David grumbled. "What does she think she's doing?"

Upon realizing that Snow White was nowhere to be found, David meandered through the forest in search of the woman. It took some time, but she was finally found near the edge of the road, two guards cornering her up against a tree. "_Hold her still_," one guard ordered of the other guard.

A dagger could be seen raised above Snow White's chest. However, before the attack could be launched, David came to her rescue. He threw a knife into the guard's back. As the guard collapsed, David drew his sword and emerged from behind a tree to fight with the other guard.

Suspecting that his brother would not have much trouble dispatching the guard – it was nothing compared to what he did to the dragon – James kept an eye on Snow White. She was running towards the fallen guard's horse, which held a weapon she could use. Before it could be grabbed, however; another guard on horseback and grabbed hold of her. That was when David finished his battle and saw what was happening to Snow White. All it took was an arrow to the guard and Snow White was no longer in any danger from the Queen's guards. Well, James certainly hoped so.

"Are you alright?" David asked.

"You… You saved me," Snow White realized.

James was not surprised by this development. David was the type of person who would stop to help a damsel-in-distress, no matter what the situation. Even when there was nothing in it for him. When the young woman had only recently attacked him. It was very different from what James would have done. Yet another difference between the two brothers. "Seemed like the honorable thing to do," David replied. He looked at the young woman cautiously. "Are you ready?"

"For what?" Snow White asked.

"My jewels," David answered.

The young woman looked at him in surprise. Like she had been shocked by his words. "Right, you've got a wedding to get to," she remembered, attempting to shake things off. Well, that was certainly…odd. "The trolls I sold them to are just beyond the next ridge. We need to be careful."

"What? Of trolls?" David prompted.

"You've clearly never met one," she murmured.

"Aren't they just little people?" David asked.

There was the part of his brother that thought like a shepherd. If David was the one to grow up as a prince, he surely would have known the difference between the two. "You're thinking of dwarves. Show a little respect. They'll cut your hand off sooner than they'll shake it."

"Well, then let's get this over with," David said.

"Yes, we've both got places to be," Snow White agreed. "So, let's go."

"You have your lonely little corner of solitude to find," David realized.

"And you have a ringless fiancée to appease," Snow White nodded.

As David and Snow White went to commandeer the guards' horses, James could only worry about what his brother was going to run into. Trolls were not as big of threats as dragons; however, it was hardly something that David should be dealing with. He should have been allowed to live his own life. _Doesn't sound like that is ever going to happen, _James realized. As much as James wanted his brother to be safe, there was always going to be danger. And, David would be right in the thick of it.

The pair continued riding until they came to a bridge. That was when Snow White gave a rather curious order. "Off the horse," she told David while dismounting herself. At David's curious look, the young woman explained. "Trolls don't like horses. We walk from here. Follow me and keep quiet."

"Where are they?" David asked.

"Oh, they're here," she assured him. The dark-haired woman left a pile of gold coins on the edge of the bridge. David seemed startled at the sight of several trolls climbing up the side of the bridge in order to confront them. Before David could attack, Snow White held him back. "It's fine. I know them."

"Why're you here? I thought we were done," the troll growled.

"I want to make another trade," Snow White answered.

"I'm not talking in front of him," the troll said, pointing at David. James's eyes narrowed. That was the last thing David needed. Especially when it came to getting that ring back. "Who is this guy?"

"No, he's with me," Snow White insisted.

"Oh, that's good. With you. That makes it all fine," the troll said.

As far as James was concerned, it was a small price for his brother to pay; to be accused of being a couple by a troll simply in order to get the ring back. It was his mother's ring. Of course David would attempt to get it back. He didn't care what it took. James might not be inside his brother's head, but he knew that David would do anything to retrieve his mother's ring. That much was clear.

"He's no one," she insisted. "Look, I want to buy back the jewels I sold you."

"Who is he?" the troll demanded to know.

Understandably so, it was not a question Snow White wished to answer. "I said don't worry about it. Look, I'll give you back all your money. Just give me the ring. You can keep everything else."

A second troll took the pouch and handed it over to David. He took it gratefully from the troll. "Thank you," David said, tucking the pouch away so it couldn't be stolen again. "We appreciate the help."

"He's too eager. This is a setup," the troll stated.

"It's not!" Snow White insisted.

"He's a royal!" the troll exclaimed.

Not wanting to give away the treasure, one of the trolls grabbed hold of Snow White. David unsheathed his sword and pointed the blade at the pair of ugly beasts. "Let her go!" he ordered

"No!" Snow White yelled. "You can trust me. Look, you can trust me. If I wanted to set you up, I would have done it the first time." That sounded true enough. But, would they be willing to listen?

"The time for dealing is done," the troll said. "Seize him!"

The trolls started checking David's bag for anything of value. They took the necklace of fairy dust and threw it aside, not finding it to be anything important. That could be a grave mistake on their part. What they did find, of course, was the wanted poster for Snow White. As soon as the trolls realized what was going on, the trolls began making plans. "Snow White. Quite a reward. Take her."

Before the trolls could do anything, David pulled his sword off the ground and started attacking the trolls. Snow White was able to get away and David called out to her. "Go! I'm right behind you."

Snow White ran, but not before grabbing the fairy dust on the way. She was running off in the distance as David fought the trolls off. He even managed to kick one of them off the bridge. That was when David was tripped and dragged back, ready to kill him. Not that James could do much to help his brother. All he could do was as they attempted to get rid of David for good.

"Royal blood is the sweetest of all," the troll declared.

That was the last thing that ever came out of the troll's mouth. All the trolls were turned into bugs. Snow White used the fairy dust in order to save him. David turned to look at her. "You… You saved me."

"It's the honorable thing to do," Snow White returned.

"What about your special someone?" David asked.

"I'll think of something else," she replied.

"Thank you," he said.

"Anyway, how could I let Prince Charming die?" she grinned.

"I told you – I have a name. It's James," David said.

James winced. Even Snow White had to be given the false identity. She was not permitted to know that it was really David who came to save her. That was incredibly unfortunate. Mostly because of one thing, something that James was unsure would have any impact on either Snow White or David. Speaking of Snow White, the dark-haired young woman reacted to the name: "It's nice to meet you, James. We should go. There may be more of them coming."

As the pair headed back towards the carriage – back towards Abigail and the guards – David handed Snow White the pouch containing the gold. "So… Well, you probably want this," David said.

"Right, the gold. Thank you," she said. "And, um, you can't get married without this." She handed him the pouch containing the jewels and his mother's ring. David took the ring out to look at it.

"Ah. I know – not your style," David recalled.

"Well, there's only one way to find out," she decided, taking the ring. For a moment, the young woman tried the ring on. "Yeah, not me at all. I'm sure your fiancée will love it." She handed it back.

"Yeah," David nodded. He looked at Snow White with sad eyes. "Yeah, if you need more, you can have the rest. The ring is all I require." And that was only because it belonged to his mother.

"Oh, no. I'm good, thanks. We both got what we wanted," she said.

David nodded. He seemed almost saddened to be going back to the carriage – back to Abigail. "Well, wherever you're going, be careful. If… If you need anything —" the young man started.

James could see something between the pair. During the brief time in which spent together, recovering the ring that Snow White initially sold to the trolls, there appeared to be something between them. He wasn't sure why it existed at all, but there was something there, something that did not exist between David and Abigail. It couldn't, not that Father or Midas could see that.

"You'll find me," Snow White nodded.

"Always," David confirmed.

"I almost believe that," Snow White said.

"Well, goodbye, Snow White," David replied.

"Goodbye, Prince Charming," Snow White grinned.

"I told you – it's James," David admonished.

"Nah, still like Charming better," she countered.

That was when they went their separate ways.

* * *

**Author's Note: This chapter wasn't meant to be what it is, but I didn't see writing it any other way. The next chapter is going to be less dialogue-heavy; offering snippets of what happens in the Enchanted Forest after the events of _Snow Falls_ up through when the curse is enacted. Then we'll finally get to Emma and how her childhood will be altered by James's presence.  
**


End file.
